This disclosure relates to gas turbine engine airfoils and, more particularly, to improving the durability of protective coatings applied to the airfoils.
Gas turbine engine airfoils typically include a protective coating to improve durability against erosion, corrosion, and the like. However, the coating may have numerous drawbacks. For instance, the coating may be vulnerable to spallation under thermal stresses during engine operation. Additionally, turbine airfoils may be fabricated as doublets (e.g., vane doublets) with two airfoils bonded together at inner and outer platforms. The structure of the doublet may hinder deposition of the coating, especially on surfaces between the airfoils.